grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Akagi
Kuma Akagi, son Takeshi Himura, friend/lawyer |status = Living |season5 = X }} Jin Akagi is a Kitsune who appeared in . Appearances Dennis Johnson barged into the Akagi's home, screaming for Jin to show himself and accusing him of killing his son, Brian Johnson. Jin came up from behind in his woged form and attacked Dennis, knocking him out briefly. Nick and Hank entered the home soon after to find Dennis on the ground in a stunned state, and Jin told the detectives that Dennis had assaulted him and that he was just defending himself after Dennis had come in screaming about how Jin killed his son. Jin's wife, Madoka Akagi, told the detectives that it was in fact Dennis' son that had killed their son. Jin then said, "Dennis Johnson needs to be locked up where his son should have been," and Nick informed him that Brian had been killed the previous night. Nick noticed the swords on the walls of Jin's home and asked him where he was last night, to which Jin took offense. Jin demanded that Dennis be charged with assault and refused to answer any questions without his lawyer present, so Nick told them they were going to want to speak with their lawyer. Later at the precinct, Nick and Hank spoke to Jin and his lawyer, Takeshi Himura. Takeshi informed Nick and Hank that Jin would not be pressing any charges after all, and Hank asked where Jin was last night. Takeshi told them he was at a fundraiser at a hospital and gave them a list of names to corroborate his alibi. Nick asked Jin about the accidental death of his son, and Jin replied that it wasn't an accident. Takeshi then spoke for Jin again and informed the detectives that Roger Voorhees and Brian Johnson had been drinking, and after Roger brought out a gun owned by his mother, Kuma was shot and killed, with Roger and Brian later being convicted of criminally negligent homicide. Jin was furious that Roger and Brian had only received probation and was convinced the boys had killed his son. Hank brought up how Jin had threatened the boys in court, but Takeshi said Jin was just emotional at the time. Jin denied killing anyone and said that the death of his son destroyed his family's life. Before Takeshi and Jin left, Nick asked Jin if anyone else besides his wife was in his house when Dennis came in, and Jin, a bit confused by the question, said no. Nick and Hank returned to the Akagi's house a little while later, much to Jin's displeasure. Nick told Jin they were there to speak to him off the record, and he confronted him with information that Roger had told them, which is that he had seen Kuma Akagi woge the night he was shot and killed. Jin tried to act like he didn't know what Nick was talking about, but Nick disclosed to him that he was a Grimm and that he knew Jin and Madoka were Wesen. They both woged in response and were alarmed to see that Nick was indeed a Grimm. Before Jin could close the door, Nick stopped him and he and Hank entered the Akagi's home. Jin denied killing anyone again, and Nick told him he needed to know about the swords on his wall because Brian Johnson had been buried and decapitated. Madoka instantly recognized this style of killing as that of an Inugami, but Jin was in disbelief at first. Jin told the detectives that Inugami were Wesen and acted as samurai-like guardians who were bound to families to protect or avenge them in a unique ritualistic killing that was done in the exact way Brian was killed. Initially, Madoka and Jin denied having any Inugami bound to them because they'd never saved an Inugami's life, which was how they became bound in servitude to families, but Madoka then realized that when her father was young, he saved the life of his best friend: Takeshi Himura. Jin and Madoka didn't realize he was an Inugami, but Jin reluctantly accepted the possibility that he might be and left with Nick and Hank to help them stop Takeshi from killing anyone else. Nick, Hank, and Jin headed to Roger's house, where they found his mother unconscious, but still alive, and an origami dog left behind. Jin told the detectives that Takeshi had to perform the ritualistic killing near a bridge and tried calling Takeshi, but he didn't answer; however, Takeshi's phone was tracked to the Sandy River Bridge, and sure enough, upon arriving, they found Takeshi there about to decapitate Roger, who was buried up to his neck. Jin ran up to Takeshi just as he was about to swing the sharp blade of his katana, and Takeshi retracted and told Jin that he was bound by tradition and honor to avenge Jin's family. Jin woged and said, "I release you from whatever tradition you think you must do." After retracting, Takeshi accused Jin of being weak and declared that he wasn't, as he woged and started to swing his katana at Roger. Jin ran up to the blade, which Takeshi just stopped in time at Jin's throat. He told Jin that he could not harm him or his family but that Jin would not stop him from killing Roger, and he grabbed Jin and threw him to the ground. About to decapitate Roger once again, Nick arrived in time to tackle Takeshi. The two engaged in a brief fight, and after Nick managed to throw Takeshi to the ground, Hank came and stepped on his sword, holding Takeshi at gunpoint. As the detectives arrested Takeshi, Jin ran over to Roger to help dig him out. Roger exclaimed that Kuma's death was an accident, and Jin told him, "I know." Images 517-promo6.jpg 517-Kitsune woge.gif 517-Sword up to Jin's neck.jpg 517-Takeshi puts sword to Jin's throat.gif